


Sonhos Coloridos

by alittlemore



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, e um pouco de fluff, eu gosto de finais abertos e me desculpe por isso, final aberto, se Kelly e Yorkie tivessem se encontrado quando jovens, um pouco de angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: Vivendo em uma cidade pequena e com o destino sentenciado pela sua família, Yorkie desfruta da liberdade apenas nos seus sonhos, esperando pacientemente a chance para torná-los realidade, apesar de não crer que aconteça tão cedo. Mas isso, só até a chegada de Kelly.





	Sonhos Coloridos

Os domingos costumam ser todos iguais para Yorkie. Começam como qualquer outro dia, porém, logo desfazendo essa esperança. A casa é sempre mais agitada. Às seis em ponto quase todo mundo já está acordado, exceto pela ruiva. E é nisso que começa sua rotina dominical maçante. Perto das seis e meia, sua mãe bate na porta de seu quarto e, provavelmente, se Yorkie não levantar por vontade própria, será obrigada a fazê-lo.

O próximo passo é enfrentar a falta de cor do vestido que deve colocar, o penteado sempre repetido, feito pelos dedos da mãe, e as sapatilhas ou sandálias emprestadas da irmã mais velha - que na verdade estão mais para abandonadas - isso antes de descer para o café. Mas, um detalhe que a ruiva sempre manteve, mesmo que tenha sido criticada e apesar do grau baixo, são os óculos redondos de armação fina e escura. Grande parte de sua família, diga-se seu pai, sua mãe e sua irmã que nos domingos sai mais cedo de casa para acompanhá-los, incentiva que Yorkie abandone as lentes, no mínimo pelas manhãs dominicais. O seu argumento consiste na beleza dos seus olhos, que deve ser mostrada para que se arranje um marido. Por Deus, Yorkie, você já tem vinte e poucos anos. A ruiva ouve no fundo de sua mente. E sabe que vai ouvir da boca de alguém. Porém, já escutou tantas vezes, parou para pensar umas poucas e, agora, realmente não se importa.

Não é seguindo os passos da irmã mais velha, que a jovem imagina-se. Um homem que frequenta a mesma igreja, uma casa pequena para tomar conta e, em um breve futuro, uma criança. Não é o que deseja para si. Yorkie viu tão pouco do mundo que não pode conter o seu desejo de fugir para ver o resto. Somente quando a noite chega e todos já dormem, que a jovem consegue acalmar-se. Quando apenas sonhos estão ao seu redor, trazendo as paisagens urbanas das grandes cidades, as praias e o mar que tanto quer conhecer. Nesses momentos, a ruiva também lamenta por não ser corajosa o suficiente para se livrar das rédeas curtas que privam sua vida. Que restringem-na a uma cidade do interior, pequena demais para contemplar seus anseios.

Mas, um dia tudo vai mudar.

Um dia.

E Yorkie pede todos os domingos para que seja logo. A única coisa que faz em sua rotina, que não tenta evitar. Faz mais de uma vez, também, quando não é capaz de suportar a ocasião. Como, por exemplo, no café da manhã. Quando, na mesa, está todo mundo presente. O pai, o irmão - pouco mais novo - e o cunhado, enfiados nos seus ternos engomados, gravatas balançando enquanto conversam assuntos que a ruiva, realmente, nunca prestou atenção. A mãe e a irmã em vestidos como o seu, verbalizando pouco e muitas vezes repreendendo-a por manter-se com a cabeça longe. Porque é durante esses minutos que a jovem imagina-se fora dali. Sob o sol, caminhando na areia da praia, enquanto a água fria bate nos seus pés descalços e o vento bagunça seus cabelos. É o seu refúgio das cobranças, dos comentários dos quais discorda, mas que não pode expor essa posição. É o que também parece encurtar os minutos, pois, imersa em suas fantasias, Yorkie só percebe que acabou quando todos já estão retirando-se para cumprir o real destino de todo esse percurso dominical. A missa.

Durante esses instantes que a ruiva sente-se condenada a seguir sempre o que lhe é pedido. Tendo, até mesmo, que deixar sua única conquista de uma ínfima liberdade para o usufruto de outros. O seu carro.

Foram anos atrás de um balcão da pequena farmácia local e uma dura insistência, chamada de teimosia pelos familiares, para ter a permissão e tirar a carteira. Mas, fosse o que fosse para a jovem, ela não iria desistir de possuir alguma coisa que pudesse chamar de somente sua, independente de quanto esforço se fizesse necessário. Logo, devidamente conquistado, a ruiva chegou a reclamar a sua independência, afirmando a sua maioridade e o seu desejo de ser como os outros, os que não faziam parte do círculo da sua família. Entretanto, viu-se, em um curto tempo, outra vez presa às amarras de seus parentes deixando a esperança de liberdade esvair-se e constituir apenas os seus sonhos. E o momento em que os responsáveis por essa desistência compartilham o mesmo couro dos bancos que Yorkie, do veículo que perdeu o título de seu, é como um lembrete de sua rendição e provável derrota. Ainda mais quando o rumo é nada menos do que aquilo que a fez pensar não ter um lugar no mundo. A igreja.

Então, espremida nos bancos de madeira escura, a jovem vê-se como uma estranha no meio de toda aquela comunidade que murmura e segue as mesmas crenças. Que julga e exclui o que difere do habitual de uma cidade pequena. Não há como evitar sentir-se solitária, também. Em qual mundo uma família como a sua, senão os habitantes de uma cidade como a sua, poderia entender que Yorkie simplesmente nasceu diferente? Como poderia esperar que alguém dali fosse como ela e tivesse coragem o suficiente para se revelar? São perguntas para as quais a ruiva nunca encontra respostas. Assim, é inevitável que se depare com a solidão. Logo, o que se resta a fazer é esperar essas horas passem rápido.

E às vezes, elas passam.

No entanto, a jovem tem consciência de o que se segue é ainda pior.

Ela sabe que não pode esperar que os momentos de confraternização dos membros da igreja e algumas vezes outros que não o são, sejam menos desagradáveis. É quase como um ritual para sua família e todo o restante. Os mais envolvidos costumam trazer comidas de casa, algo como bolos e salgados, e as repartem com os demais depois da missa, num amplo salão anexo à igreja. Não dura mais de uma hora, porém isso não faz que Yorkie sinta-se menos sozinha e perdida entre os grupos de conversa que se formam. Logo, também sente-se incomodada, pois mesmo que haja um limite para a duração, não há nada que impeça sua irmã de empurrar-lhe um pretendente. Tampouco existe um número que permita escolher. Assim, sua irmã sempre apontou para um único.

O nome dele é Jeremy. É um rapaz digno de se encaixar nos mesmos padrões da família da ruiva. Filho de um homem tão religioso quanto seu pai, sempre seguindo o mesmo modelo, até a mesma maneira de se vestir. Tudo o que a jovem não quer para si. Entretanto ele parece ter uma cisma em relação a Yorkie, embora seja notável que as outras garotas dêem muito mais da sua atenção do que ela. O rapaz sempre a segue nessas confraternizações com um sorriso arrogante adornando sua face. Nesse domingo não é diferente.Yorkie já está tão cansada disso que resolve comandar seus pés até a saída. Ela esperará do lado de fora até que tudo termine. Ninguém vai perceber ou, pelo menos, ninguém além de Jeremy. E a jovem cruza os dedos para que ele não a siga.

Todavia, a ruiva escuta os passos pesados na grama e suspira. Afinal, por que seria diferente? Porém, antes que o rapaz a intercepte, algo fora do roteiro de domingo acontece e a jovem vira-se atenta para saber o que, ou melhor, quem desviou esse dia do caminho previsível. O ar escapa dos seus pulmões em uma risada baixa quando Yorkie percebe o que se passa. Jeremy possui um olhar incrédulo, as mãos na camisa social branca manchada com algo alaranjado, enquanto uma moça desconhecida que está em sua frente, tem um copo de plástico vazio nas mãos e não parece tão preocupada com o feito.

“Olha o que você fez garota!” O tom que ele usa faz parecer que não foi intencional.

“Eu sinto muito…” Ela desvia seus olhos da camisa para o rapaz. “Se bem que... Não está tão ruim assim, sabe? Faltava um pouco de laranja aí.”

O rapaz franze as sobrancelhas, agora realmente bravo e avança um passo, os dedos destacando a mancha.

“A minha camisa! A minha camisa cara! Não sei se... Aliás, quem é você?” Ele se mantém próximo. ‘Eu aposto que nem é daqui. Deve ter vindo só pela comida!”

Yorkie sente que deve intervir e procura coragem. Jeremy não pode tratar alguém assim só por um acidente. A ruiva, então, aproxima-se dos dois e firma sua posição ao lado da outra. O outro só nota sua presença quando tenta avançar outra vez e Yorkie toma a frente da desconhecida.

“Ei, pare com isso!” A ruiva vê o olhar surpreso dele e continua. “Ela está comigo.”

“Só poderia ser, não é?” Jeremy lança um olhar de desprezo e se afasta. “Eu não acredito que perdi meu tempo com você.”

O rapaz bufa olhando uma última vez e, então, sai. Yorkie solta um longo suspiro, aliviada por Jeremy não ter insistido, mas também teme a possibilidade de surgirem consequências. Porém, é algo que deve enfrentar. Uma única vez, no mínimo. 

Um pigarro desperta a ruiva que, logo, volta-se para a outra.

“Obrigada por isso…”Ela sorri e Yorkie encara-a, perdendo-se nisso. “Eu sou Kelly”, a moça estende a mão para a ruiva.

“Yorkie…” Diz aceitando o aperto de mão.

“Como a raça de cachorros?”

“Sim… Como a raça de cachorros”, ela ri baixo.

“Ok, Yorkie… Já que eu estou com você, por que não damos uma volta?”

Num momento como esse, Yorkie sabe o que se é esperado que faça. Uma estranha…. Não, uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer está convidando-a para se desviar do habitual de um domingo, algo provavelmente que sua família não aceitaria. Volte para a confraternização, apenas negue, seu cérebro grita. Mas a ruiva recusa-se a ouvi-lo, quando os olhos castanhos daquela moça parecem querer desvendar sua alma. Quando os cachos escuros balançam com o vento chocando-se contra o rosto de traços suaves. Ela é linda. É um detalhe difícil de ignorar. E quer dar uma volta com Yorkie. Quando mais a jovem teria outra chance de aproveitar um desvio de seu curso repetitivo? 

E há tempo, a ruiva sabe. Ainda demorará para que os grupos de conversa se desfaçam, mesmo que a comida acabe cedo. Foram só vinte minutos da hora que deveria passar ali. Se ninguém reclamou por sua presença, ninguém o fará até o término. Yorkie pode ter esse tempo para si.

“Então, você quer dar uma volta?” Kelly pergunta outra vez, mantendo seus olhos nos azuis da ruiva.

Yorkie mira para as portas do salão, onde estão todos os outros, dispersos. Então, volta-se para a outra.

“Quero” É o certo e a jovem vê isso no sorriso que abre na face de Kelly.

“Eu conheço um lugar legal”, ela diz e está prestes a virar para seguir caminho, quando percebe Yorkie ainda parada. “Venha” Kelly puxa sua mão.

É a primeira vez que a ruiva não pensa nas consequências.


End file.
